


Maggie Universe and the Shimmer Gem Season 1

by SailorSun777



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Diamond AU, Blueswap, F/F, F/M, Pink Diamond is alive, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond, Sad Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), This Pearl is Blue Pearl not Yellow Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun777/pseuds/SailorSun777
Summary: Blue Diamond AU Maggie Universe, daughter of Greg Universe and Lapis Lazuli, lives with the Shimmer Gems: Blue Pearl, Aquamarine, and Raspberry Garnet. Going on adventures to help cure the Earth of Gem Monsters and generally find out more about herself and her late mother Lapis. Can Maggie handle the task or the truth? Sour Cream/OC
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Greg Universe, Blue Pearl/Aquamarine, Lapis Lazuli/Greg Universe, Leggy/Padparadscha (Steven Universe), Peridot/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Sour Cream/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	Maggie Universe and the Shimmer Gem Season 1

[Trans. Ext. Big Donut]

"Nooooo!" A loud scream echoed outside the titular donut shop.

[Trans. Int. Big Donut]

"This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" the bluette said hyperventilating "Sadie, Sadie!" She puts both of her hands on Sadie's shoulder and starts to shake her "Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

Sadie lightly shoves her off "Calm down Mags, I'm stocking here!"

"I'm sorry, Maggie, I guess they stopped making them?" he shrugs looking unsure of himself

Maggie turns sharply around and looks him right in the eye "Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Dolphin Pops? They're only the most scrumptious and delicious blue raspberry Popsicles ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!"

Sadie kneels in front of cabinet and sighs "Tough luck, Mags. But nobody buys them anymore." She starts to stocks the shelves "I guess they couldn't compete with Vanilla Acres."

Maggie groans and walks over to the Vanilla Acres's display case "Not Vanilla Acres. Nobody likes them! They don't even look like the forest! Kids these days. I'll tell ya what!"

Sadie chuckles "Well, if you miss your berry pops so much, why don't you make some with your" uses jazz hand "magic back"? She then walks away laughing "Ahahahahaha!"

Maggie looks offended "That's not how it works, Sadie! ... Right?" She pulls down the back of her school uniform (despite what everyone thought, she didn't go to school, she was just a weeaboo) sadly stared at her gem and sighed "Oh, sweet Dolphin Pops"

She draws a dolphin pop on the freezer with her finger with your icy blue raspberry outside and your lemony insides... you were too good for this world." She kisses the freezer.

Lars looks at her strangely "Ugh... Maggie?" Maggie doesn't reply as she hugs the freezer. Sadie turns from the counter and looks at Maggie. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" he offers hesitantly

Maggie sniffles and nods thankfully

[Trans. Ext. Beach House]

Maggie hums the "Dolphin Pop" song while running home.

[Trans. Int. Beach House]

Blue Pearl, Aquamarine, and Raspberry Garnet are fighting a horde of Centipeetles.

Maggie walks in the house obliviously "Hey guys, you won't believe this —" Maggie is suddenly attacked by a centipeetle. She jumps into action, putting down the freezer and grabbing a nearby lamp, holding it like a staff.

However, Aquamarine uses her wand to yank centipeetle away from Maggie "Nice posture, Maggie" she compliments

Aquamarine is a small Gem, being a quarter of Maggie's height. She has a cherubic appearance and a bright cyan-blue complexion, navy blue eyes, no nose, and chin-length, cerulean-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. Her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform, consisting of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white-collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes, and a dark blue hair bow that she can turn into her wand. Her teardrop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye, and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit, wings and the use of her stasis wand give her the appearance of a fairy or pixie, or as Maggie and the townsfolk think, a little girl.

Maggie puts down the lamp and picks up the freezer again "Thanks! What are those things?"

Blue Pearl lifts up centipeetle and heaves out a sigh "Sorry, Maggie, we'll get these centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple."

She is altogether very lean, with long legs and arms, and has a tall oval-shaped head with a prominent and pointed nose. She has sky blue skin and messy, chin-length periwinkle hair. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle leotard with an open tear-shaped keyhole neckline, a sheer, frost-blue, knee-length skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue cabochon pearl, is located on her chest.

Maggie tilted her head "Aw, you don't have to get rid of them. They don't seem harmful." A centipeetle spits acid onto the floor; Maggie and Blue Pearl look down into the new hole; Blue Pearl stares at Maggie blankly, to which she frowns, and says "Fine"

Aquamarine poofs a centipeetle and scratches at her circular head "Um, people, these things don't have gems in them."

Raspberry, fighting off one herself, suggests "That probably means the mother beetle is somewhere nearby."

She has medium, maroon-colored skin, and black hair styled into a huge afro bob with little tufts of hair at the bottom. She always wear triangular futuristic, translucent red-tinted shades, which covers her eyes. She wore a burgundy and light red leotard with a upward waves with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length white gloves that covered her middle fingers as well as white ugg boots.

A Centipeetle sneaks up from beside her as she quickly punches it causing it to poof.

Blue Pearl looks around "We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt."

Maggie eagerly begs "Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Please, please?!"

"Maggie, until you learn to control the powers in your gem" Blue Pearl snaps centipeetle's neck "we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?"

"Oh Okay" she says disappointingly, then notices a centipeetle raiding the fridge "Hey! Get out of there! Go on, shoo shoo! Aw, they got into everything. Bad beetles!" To her surprise, the fridge is full of Dolphin Pops "No way... it can't be! W-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!" she say practically crying tears of joy

"Well, we heard that too, and since they're your favorite—" Blue Pearl explained with a sweet smile on her face

"We went out and stole a bunch!" Aquamarine interrupted flying up in front of Blue Pearl's face

"I went back and paid for them." Blue Pearl said not even angry more like matter of fact.

"The whole thing was my idea." Raspberry said proudly and retracts gauntlets back to her gems.

Aquamarine rolled her eyes "It was everyone's idea."

Raspberry Garnet looked at the ceiling in thought and looked back down "Not really."

Blue Pearl broke up the fight "All that matters is that Maggie is happy."

A 8-bit music track started to play, with all of the wackiness of a Japanese commercial playing out as Maggie starts to rap.

Oohhhhh!

She's a frozen treat with an all nostalgic taste!

'cause she came to this planet from outer space!

A enemy of an interstellar war!

But now she's at your local grocery store!

Dolphin Pop!

Sweet fish for your tummy!

Dolphin Pop!

She's super duper yummy!

Dolphin Pop!

She had to leave her family behind!

Dolphin Poooop!

Maggie switched to a serious tone

Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!

The Gems burst out in laughter and applause.

Maggie was so happy "I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend." then bites into one "Oh, so good!" As she eats, A glow erupted from Maggie's gem and it begins to glow

"Is it sadistic I like to eat the head first?"

Aquamarine, entranced by the bright blue glow "Uh, Mag.."

Maggie turned around "Wha-? My gem!"

Aquamarine snapped out of it and yelped "Quick, try summoning your weapon!"

"I don't know how!" she started to panic as the glow started to fade "Ah, its fading! How do I make it come back?!"

Blue Pearl caressed Maggie's face and softly said "Calm down, Maggie. Breathe, don't force it."

"Yes, and try not yourself a panic attack either." Aquamarine said worried, as Maggie was a very anxious person.

"Please, don't." Raspberry adds

The glow fades away, collective sigh.

Maggie frowned "Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you please explain how to summon a weapon?"

A rare sound of excitement came by Blue Pearl "Oh, I'll go first!"

[Trans. Ext. Hill with a blossoming tree whose petals are falling]

Blue Pearl brings Maggie to blueberry blossom tree (Yes, those are real trees) "Focus on these petals, Maggie. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being designed in real time based on the physical properties of this tree. With effort and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance! Like this" She summons her swirled spear.

[Trans. Ext. the Big Donut]

Maggie picks up pile of petals, tosses them in the air, spins around stopping with her back facing the camera, touching her back gem before groaning.

Aquamarine flew by and landed next to Maggie and asked "Did Pearl take you to the blueb'res blossoms?"

Maggie smiled and said "Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like petals... I think." she ponders at the last second

Aquamarine rolled her eyes and said "Right..." she brightened up "Maggie, all that practice stuff is...effective I guess but defintely no fun. Whenever I need to summon my hydro powers, it just happens."

Aquamarine summons a medium ball of water, took off her 'bow', (Due to it, not coming out of gem, I think it's more of an accessory, a POWERFUL accessory but still an accessory), straightened into a wand, uses it to flick it upward to take out what looked like an air conditioner, it imploded and fell slightly crushing a garbage container in two.

Aquamarine smiled carelessly "See? Didn't try at all." her tone went serious "NOW RUN!" and they booked it

A very slightly sweaty Sadie runs out back and drops trash bag "Huh?! Again?!"

[Trans. Ext. top of Crystal Temple near light house]

Maggie decided to ask Raspberry Garnet about her opinion "So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?"

"Yes." She simply said

Maggie sighs and then "Or..." Maggie's eyes narrowed but let her continue "you could let your mind connect with the energy of all everything. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in—" She summons her gauntlets* At least what I like to do."

[Trans. Int. Beach House kitchen]

"Okay, I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So... Raspberry and Aquamarine were here. Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Aqua, I think your legs were crossed?"

"Okay, your majesty." but still crosses them

"And Pearl, your foot was like this." She moves it at the angle it was

"I don't think it works this way Maggie." While you couldn't see her eyes, it was obvious she was concerned.

"And Raspberry, uh..." She moves her face upward "Yeah."

"Then I took a bite of this Dolphin Pop. Oh, wait! I sang the song first." she awkwardly started singing Uh, she's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was cooler last time." she sighs "Maybe I'm not a real Shimmer Gem."

Blue Pearl stands next to Maggie and puts a hand on her shoulder "Don't be silly, Maggie. Of course you are."

Aquamarine tries her hand at cheering up "And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is awful." Blue Pearl grits her teeth angrily at Aquamarine. "I... mean, you're one of us, Maggie. We're not the Shimmer Gems without you!" Raspberry Garnet nods vigorously

Maggie grins sadly "Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Dolphin Pop!" she takes a bite "Mmm, so good." Maggie's gem glows then summons her shield, collective gasp.

"Maggie, it's a shield!" Blue Pearl points out amazing

"Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooh... yeah!" She accidentally launches her shield which ricochets around the room, breaking a TV. Aquamarine snickers. "What a sec! Dolphin Pop! I summon my weapon by eating Popsicles!"

Blue PEARL picks up wrapper and mutters "What are in these things?" Suddenly, the house rumbles.

"What was that?

[Trans. Ext. Crystal Temple]

The Gems and Maggie look as the Centipeetle Mother and several other centipeetles crawl up the temple.

"Mother Beetle" Raspberry leaps towards it

"Stay in the house, Maggie!" Blue Pearl yelled cautiously

"No way, I'm coming too!" she protests and goes back to grab several Dolphin Pops and freezer.

The Gems chase the mother which leads them to the back of the temple and attacks, the Gems take cover behind a broken hand statue as acid is pouring over the side.

"We could really use Maggie's shield right about now!" Aquamarine says panicked

Maggie chucks pebble at the mother "Hey!" she plants the freezer in ground "Leave them alone!"

"Maggie, No!"

"Dolphin Pop Shimmer combo powers, activate!" she eats a dolphin pop but nothing happens "Uh-oh. Aaaah!" She retreats further back.

"We need to save Maggie!" Blue Pearl yelped, ready to save the teen.

"Can we save ourselves first?!" Aquamarine protested

"Goodbye, my friends." she says tearfully and eats several dolphin pops but still nothing happens "Why isn't it working?" The bluette retreats once more.

However, the centipeetle attacked Maggie, she dodged, but it crushed the freezer.

Raspberry protects her by holding back the mother's pincers.

Maggie sees destroyed freezer, gasps "No... Oh, no no no no no!..." she slowly starts to sing, sniffling "Dolphin Pop, she's a pet for your tummy. Dolphin Pop, she's super duper yummy!" she picks up freezer, more aggressively "Dolphin Pop, she left her family behind! Dolphin Pop!" she chucks freezer at the mother which shocks it "Now available... nowhere." a single tear leaves her eye.

"Yipee" Aquamarine cheers

Raspberry Garnet sees an opening "Ladies, weapons!" The Gems summon their weapons. "Let's do THIS."

Gems burst from cover and attack all at once, destroying the mother. A gem falls and Raspberry bubbles it away.

"Farewell, sweet Dolphin Pops. I'll always remember the time we spent together." her head starts to feel cold "So much it hurts"

"Are you crying?" Aquamarine asks

Maggie shouts "Only a little!" and bursts into tears

"Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream."

"Of course they don't come from ice cream. But don't worry, Maggie, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem." and gives her one of her rare cheery smiles.

"Yeah, in your own Mag-sy way." Raspberry adds

"I'm okay Madri. I just—" she starts to hold her head "Ugh, I think I ate too many Dolphin Pops."

The Gems laugh, Maggie laughs anxiously, before falling to her knees. The gems stop laughing and tend to her.

"Ohhh...brainfreeze" Aquamarine realized

A teardrop shaped surrounded Aquamarine's face before taking it in with an echoing waterdrop noise.


End file.
